stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:USS Courageous Specs
Hi my name is Mayhemuk, i am the designer of the USS Courageous. I was looking around the net and i found your expanded universe page reguarding my ship. I've read all about the ship and i would like some specs changed please The size of the ship is wrong, and the amount of desks is also wrong. It would of been good of you guys to have contacted me about her in the first place before adding her, not for permission, but to get the specs right. She is my baby after all. I would change her myself but this isnt my expanded universe. Mayhemuk :I think I can help you out on correcting the information. Can you toss me a link so that I can read up on your work and update the information? I am also available via e-mail if you would prefer to talk there at the.nekex (at the) gmail.com. --Talon Lardner 23:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::He's referring to the article. The person who wrote the article has put a comment at the bottom to say that some of the details differ from the source material. But I had a look at the link on that page and I didn't see any size or deck info for the ship at the page it linked to. So those differences might be because he had to guess rather then actively going for something different. – 01:39, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Your right he must of guessed, but my email is on the page, so all he had to do was ask me. I just want her to be right. I will just put the specs up here later on. :::I think the specs listed in the article probably relate to the Courageous-class as used in Star Trek: Independence. As a result I think the Author has used some artistic licence. – Trek 07:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I created the page. When I created this fan fiction, I did attempt to e-mail you but I never got a response. I never had any intention of not giving you credit for the ship. In fact, your model inspired me to write about it in the first place, so thank you for that. If you have proper specs for it, I would be happy to adjust what I guessed. (In fact, that's what I was hoping to get from you a long time ago...and your blessing. ;) ) I meant no disrespect to you or your creation.--Dnoth 02:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Well you might not of ment disrespect to my creation but just making this page changing the history of my ship you did desrespect me. i never saw your email, now maybe it went straight in to my junk box without me seeing it, and maybe it never turned up, but how would you like it if our positions were reversed where one day you just looking around a site and you come across it. So with that in mind i want you to please remove the ship and all related items from the site, i know i said that i wanted the specs changed, but over time it has bugged me that the ship is on the site without my permission. I don't know, flattered? At any rate, I'm sorry to hear it. I will, of course, respect your wishes. I will remove any reference and images of the class from this site and my stories.--Dnoth 01:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :The pages have been deleted. It's unfortunate, but I'm interested to see what you come up with as a replacement for the first Indie, Dnoth. – 04:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC)